


Stuck

by Homosexy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Silly, bechloe - Freeform, stuck up a tree bc it would be hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca tries to climb a tree and gets stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is just silly stuff but warning: bechloe is my otp and I seriously seriously SERIOUSLY am gonna write so much of these guys
> 
> so much

"Babe, just reach your leg down a little more"  
"I can't, Chloe!" Beca's voice is somewhat shrill as she fails to conceal the start of a rising panic. Chloe doesn't know why she ever let Beca do this or how she got all the way up such a massive tree, but here they are. Beca cannot get down, her unfortunately short legs just won't reach. She's now tried approximately thirteen routes, all of which have been unsuccessful.  
"You can reach if you hang from your arms" Chloe encourages  
"Are you kidding?" Beca stops in her effort to look incredulously at her girlfriend, "At this height, with my physique? Not happening!"  
"You weigh nothing, your arms can take it" Chloe knows this is true, Beca's just overthinking and being anxious like usual  
"They can't" Beca sighs and sits more comfortably, "You'll need to go grab a ladder from campus security or whoever has those things. I can wait"  
"We don't need to" Chloe insists, "I'll come help you"  
"As crazy ideas go, this isn't far off bursting into my shower" Beca remarks  
"Well, that ended well so hopefully this will too" Chloe replies neatly before tackling the large oak. She's surprisingly agile-to Beca anyway, who never suspected her girlfriend could climb like a monkey. Still, lots of things about Chloe continue to surprise her- her preference to take her coffee black, her interesting fondness of watching boxing and her dominance in certain aspects of their lives. Chloe really is unpredictable, so really Beca shouldn't be surprised that she's shimmying up the tree this fast.  
"You're pretty good" she calls down to the ever-nearing Chloe  
"It's a long story that involves a lake, friends and interesting if traumatic flip-flops"  
"Sorry?"  
"At 2am" Chloe grins, not clarifying any further as she continues to climb. It's not horribly hard to climb, as trees go, but it is very high. The constant little pulls of her hair as twigs try to tangle themselves don't really phase her, she''s sure she's had worse. Sure, she might have been drunk but it still counts. 

"Okay," Chloe says, panting a little as she squidges onto the same branch as Beca, "So, I'll go down first and then you follow with me helping you"  
"Sure" Beca can't hide how nervous she is  
"It's a nice view from up here" Chloe sighs, "I see the appeal now"  
"Yeah, it is nice" Beca agrees. Chloe plants a short, sweet kiss on her lips before starting to lower herself. She's already picked the perfect route (Beca's Plan... probably F or G) that is easiest and safest for the two of them. However, perspective can distort distance, as Chloe quickly discovers.  
"Fuck!"  
"What?" Beca asks concernedly, "Are you alright?"  
"Fine, fine" Chloe reassures, hauling herself back up, "But that gap-which is the shortest-is bigger than I thought"  
"So, what you're saying is," Beca asks slowly and grudgingly, "We're both stuck"  
"Yeah" Chloe exhales as she says it, cursing herself. Now they were really screwed. Even if she called... someone that wasn't Aubrey (Chloe didn't fancy a lecture), the Bellas were all out on a group shopping trip (Beca and Chloe politely declined so they could have some alone time, not that they justified their absences). It would be at least 20 minutes before anyone got to them. 

Beca breaks the silence by giggling, then laughing. Soon both girls are laughing because the situation is frankly ridiculous.  
"I'll call Amy" Beca chuckles. It's all Chloe can do to not burst into hysterics as Beca explains their situation over the phone. She knows Amy is telling everyone (so much for skipping the lecture) but the looks on their faces is too much. Somehow, she manages to keep it in until the conversation is over, even if tears are beginning to roll down her cheeks.  
"This is so fucking stupid" Beca laughs, "I am so fucking stupid! Why did I want to do this?"  
"I dunno" Chloe grins before ruffling Beca's hair, "Because you're a huge dork?"  
"Probably" Beca concedes, wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks, "This really is something"  
"So how long are we stuck here?" Chloe asks  
"Half an hour" Beca groans "I'm gonna get butt cramp, this branch is so uncomfortable"  
"Well you got over it pretty quick last time" Chloe teases  
"If we were not higher off the ground than human beings ever should be, I would push you so hard"  
"But you won't" Chloe smiles, before leaning in to kiss Beca. She pokes invasively at Beca's lips with her tongue, satisfied when the other girl lets her in. She runs a hand through Beca's hair, which is ridiculously soft for someone who's just climbed a tree. Beca pulls away suddenly  
"Chloe I swear if you plan to get it on in a tree" she says  
"I'm not stupid!" Chloe laughs, "But we have time to kill so I may as well do something I enjoy"  
"You might not be stupid, but you are insane"   
"You love me anyway" Chloe mutters before pulling Beca back toward her.

"Oi, les-birds!" Amy shouts up at them. Chloe and Beca break apart, giggling. All of the Bellas have congregated at the foot of the tree. Cynthia Rose looks mildly impressed, while Stacie clearly finds it hilarious. Not as hilarious as Amy, who is now laughing so hard she could probably fall over. Aubrey looks more exasperated than Beca has ever seen her."  
"That's us" Beca shouts back, "Now could you get campus security or someone? We've been up here for half an hour"  
"Please" Chloe adds, doing her best puppy dog eyes. If it was Beca, then this would work but the Bellas stay for ten more minutes, wanting to know exactly what happened and taking every opportunity to mock the pair.

It turns out campus security have to call the fire brigade. Chloe takes it in good spirit while Beca is totally mortified. It really doesn't help that Stacie is flirting with all the firemen and she can feel a rant building inside Aubrey like a hurricane. Or that Amy has decided that Beca and Chloe totally did it in the tree. Which they didn't. And Beca would most definitely not do that, not at that height, not at half of it... not even four feet off the ground.

Well okay, maybe that's a lie.


End file.
